The Charming you didn't know
by TheCharminglyEvil
Summary: In a world where David cheats, he and Regina have fun. *A few changes explain in chapter 2*
1. The Charming you didn't know

**Fair warning**: ahead you will find Cheating, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, ATM and Cum Swallowing. Read at your own risk. Also the story is mine, the characters I use for fun for they belong to ABC.

* * *

><p>In a world where David cheats, he and Regina have fun.<p>

"I didn't know you answered your door like this, David," Regina greats the man with a wicked smirk on her face. She felt warm pulling between her legs with the view of the tall naked blond man so deliciously ready to be ravished.

"Anything to surprise my queen," he says, a broad grin on his lips, bowing and inviting the brunette inside the apartment.

"Where's Mary Margaret?"

"Tracking," David answers, closing the door when Regina steps into the little living room. "Sleepy dozed off somewhere in the woods and no one can find him, so she's helping the dwarves. Those idiots can't do anything without asking for her help. It's quite annoying if you ask me," he holds Regina from behind and kisses her cheek. "How are you today, my queen?"

"I'm very well, especially with the prospect of a good fuck," she says simply, scrutinizing the place and noticing that Mary Margaret's skills in decoration is as hideous as ever. "Your wife has a horrid taste for art. I understand liking birds, but there are really good works in this town, not this child play," she says with a disgusted face.

"Well, she's got this obsession with birds and I let her be. At least she doesn't bother me much when she's lost in some book," he says when his hands go up and down Regina's arms. "But we are not here to talk about her or her taste in anything."

"Oh, but her taste in man is very good," Regina turns in his arms and puts her hands on his shoulder. "You are a very nice piece of ass," she winks and he grins, satisfied that she's so carefree with him. "When is she coming back?"

"She said tomorrow morning," he tells Regina, who's now dusting his neck with tiny kisses.

"So we have plenty of time to do whatever we want," she bites lightly at the crook of his neck, smirking when she licks to soothe the bite and makes him shudder with the contact.

He hums in agreement, his hands wander down her side, squeezing her waist lightly. He holds her face and looks into her eyes before kissing her sweetly, almost reverently.

"Ugh, don't do that," Regina pulls away, trying to sound annoyed, but licking her lips anyway, appreciating the taste of the Prince. "I will thank you if you don't give me diabetes. Save your sweetness for your wife," she says before biting his lower lip and kissing him harder, invading his mouth with her tongue, loving the deep throaty moan that escapes him when she cups his erection. "So hard already Prince, why is that?"

"I don't know, I think I have a naughty queen tempting me right now, or maybe I'm just a horny bastard who's always with her in his mind and therefore with a massive boner all day long," he replies grinning, despite his throbbing cock in her hand.

Regina is wearing a long leather coat with a top to bottom zip. He recalls her using it when she used to visit Henry back when the boy was living with them. She wore it the first time they had sex, and David remembered how easy it was to get rid of the piece of clothing. Thing is, he wasn't expecting the view when he opened the coat. _Holy shit,_ he thought, _I'm so screwed._ He gapes at Regina's naked form and she laughs lightly, absolutely sure that the man will actually drool at any moment.

"Do you need a bucket, David?" She asks with a playful look in her face.

He blinks a few times before his eyes focus and reach Regina's face, he looks completely dazed. "Come again?"

Regina laughs louder this time, and runs a finger from his right temple to his jaw, tapping his bottom lip, getting his attention again. "I asked if you need a bucket."

"Why would I need a bucket?" He is confused by the question, when Regina puts a finger under his chin and closes his gaping mouth.

"I don't know, I thought you were drooling after you opened my coat," she answers innocently, blinking her eyes rapidly and smiling sweetly to the Prince.

"Now, I don't need a bucket because I'm not drooling, but I confess that I almost did. You're so gorgeous, Regina," he cups her breasts gently, squeezing them lightly, pinching her nipples between his fingers, loving the sounds she is making.

Regina reaches out and brings his mouth to her right breast while his hand keep teasing her other breast. He circles her nipple and bite lightly at the tip, licking the underside up until it bounces beautifully before his eyes. She's breathing heavily, satisfied that the Prince knows how much she loves when he pays attention to her breasts.

David holds her other breast in his hand, squeezing it gently, while his tongue leaves a hot trail of wet kisses all over her skin. He gives her brown nipple a long and slow lick, living it wet and flushed, blowing it before he swings his head to the other nipple, her quiet moans keeping him alert to the pleasure his mouth is already giving to his queen.

"I love your tits, Regina. So luscious, if I could I would suckle on them every single day," he says, biting the underside of it before blowing the left nipple, making her moan loudly.

One of David's hand ventures down her tight belly, touching it softly, making her skin break into goosebumps again. He notices her ragged breath and he really wants to give her some time to catch it, but his instincts are speaking louder this afternoon, and David decides that this time around he'll do exactly what he wants. He backs them until her knees hit the couch and she fall on her ass. He immediately opens her legs, his finger touches her slowly before he strokes her clit a few minutes before putting one finger insider.

"Come to bed, my queen, I want you to be comfortable while I eat you," she wasn't at all surprised by his words. He has a smart mouth when he wants to, but it's another detail that catches her attention.

"Do you want to fuck me in your bed?" Regina asks with a stunned look in her face, she couldn't believe him.

"Are you asking this just because I share it with Mary Margaret?" He questions, and Regina just nods, still not believing him. "I'm no angel, Regina, I fucked other women in that very bed," now she really gasps with his confession. "And now that I have you, I can't wait to fill your pussy with my cum in the very bed that I share with your former enemy," a devilish smirk graces his beautiful face.

Regina is too stunned to say anything, so she gets up from the couch and lets her coat fall to the floor and follows him upstairs to his bedroom. A king sized bed, not quite like hers but comfortable and big enough for them to fool around until the next morning if it's the case. She lies down on it, and David sits by her side, his hand going up and how her leg.

"I never thought you cheated on Mary Margaret before," Regina says, feeling a little ridiculous to think that she was the first one to bring betrayal to this perfect couple.

"Oh, but I did. I love her, I really do, but she's way too boring in bed and in general, to be honest, so I needed to find different ways to feel truly satisfied. That's how I fucked Ruby outside Granny's two weeks after the curse was broken. And yes, I know Mary Margaret was away and that I shouldn't have done that, but I really didn't care at the time and I still don't care now, and I never really had room for guilty in my head. Besides, Ruby liked it and we kept seeing each other even after Mary Margaret was back."

Regina doesn't look at David when he's telling her that he cheated on Mary Margaret with her best friend. It is too unbelievable to be true, but then she realizes that it is also unbelievable that she, the one person that torn apart their family, was about to be fucked by him.

"Don't you feel bad about it? I mean, you two seem to be so perfect, especially with all that sweet affection you both display all the time."

"I do what I have to do to keep her happy. As I said, I love her, but I also love to have my cock well taken care of. And she's not that much of a good company in bed, so I decided that I could pick some girls here and there to have fun."

"So, I am just some girl?" Regina asks, lifting a questioning brow, a hard look on her face. She wasn't a woman to be trifled with and he knows it.

"No Regina, you are my queen. Out of the women I had here in Storybrooke, none of them are like you. You are unique and I want you to know that you can have me for as long as you feel pleased to share a bed with me," he looks at her with deep blue eyes, full of sincerity and respect for her. It is odd to see those things in his eyes when he is cheating on his wife, but Regina doesn't really care anymore.

She and David were in this dance for three months now. She really is in peace with Mary Margaret, happy that they have a true relationship now, not really a friendship, but Regina couldn't help the first time it happened when David, who wasn't so drunk, during a ball that had the whole town gathered together, took her by the hand, dragging her to the back of the ball room and shoved her against a wall, not giving Regina any time to react, kissing her hard and, without warning, shoving his cock in her pussy, fucking her so hard and fast that Regina was both dizzy and shocked. After that, she avoided him for two weeks, but one afternoon when he cornered her in her office, declaring that he wanted more of her, Regina decided to not care about his marriage, that was his problem. She wanted to enjoy that man as much as he wanted to enjoy her, so they managed to meet at least twice a week, and she realizes now that this whole thing makes her very, very happy.

"So we could stop talking, now that this is clear, and have some action, what do you say?" She asks with a naughty sparkle in her eyes.

"As my queen wishes," he says, hands now diving between her legs, his finger skimming along her slit, making her gasp. His touches her clit, which is incredibly swollen and he groans. "You were always this easy to get aroused?" he asks genuinely curious.

"Not always. Let's say that having that old excuse for a man as a husband didn't help me to enjoy sex. But once he was gone, I could choose my partners and I learned a lot about what pleases me over the years." She explains while his thumb strokes her clit, looking at her intently.

"I heard you used to…" he trails off, not sure if he should bring this subject in the conversation.

"What did you hear?" She asks, suspecting what he is about to ask.

"I heard that you used to have orgies in the castle," he says apprehensively. He's afraid this might upset her and kill the mood, but he soon realizes there is nothing to be worried about when it comes to Regina Mills and sex.

"It's true," she answers simply. A fond memory of those crazy parties she used to have in her castle. But in reality that was a weak attempt to have people around, to easy her loneliness that was gone for the time her guests were around. "At the time it looked like a good way to kill the loneliness of the castle. I'm not sure if I'd do it again now, but I won't lie: I loved it! I learned many things with those orgies."

David groans when she says that and decides that it's time to stop talking. His cock is so hard it's actually painful, but he can handle it. So, without warning, he spreads Regina's legs and dives to her cunt. Licking her folds, pressing the tip of his tongue to her clit, enjoying the moans he elicits with his ministrations. He inserts two fingers inside her and thrusts in and out, his tongue lapping at her clit. Then, when he gives her a long and slow lick, Regina's eyes roll to the back of her head and she whimpers when all of a sudden he pulls his fingers away, plunging his tongue inside of her instead. Regina's hand flies to his head and holds him there while she grinds her hips to his face.

"Don't stop," she cries out, pressing David's face a little hard to her sex.

He can't really reply, and keeps fucking her with his tongue, something he realized she loves quite unexpectedly. Soon enough Regina's hips are rising from the bed, his hands squeezing her ass cheeks, her breath shallow when she finally comes. David laps her folds, savoring her taste, loving how delicious his queen is.

Regina is still breathing heavily, her orgasm a little too strong to what she's used to. She thinks that she's lucky and pushes away any trace of guilty that could cloud this relationship. And she really doesn't care about Mary Margaret when her husband is happily making her come every week.

She's thinking a lot of things, trying to get back from her high when she feels David's strong hands pulling her and positioning her the way he knows she likes to be fucked.

"Hey, come back," he whispers softly, bending over her body, his sweat chest warming the skin of her back. He licks the shell of her ear, making her shiver. She's on her fours, and the tip of his cock is going back and forth in her slit. "Do you want to lie down on your back, Regina?" He asks, a little concerned about her.

"No, I don't want to. You know I hate missionary, just give me one minute," she inhales deeply and adds, "That was one hell of an orgasm."

She looks to her right and sees a big mirror and is instantly amazed by the sight of them. David quite ready to thrust inside her, sweat glistening in his arms and chest, mouth opened, skin flushed. He is gorgeous in so many ways and he is hers now too.

Her skin is no different from his, and she so wants his cock inside her now that quite unexpectedly for him, she angles her hips and thrusts her hips back, his cock entering her in a swift motion. She moans. He groans.

"Regina!" He exclaims surprised by her motion. He grips her hips and holds himself inside her for a moment. "Not fair, you can't do that all the time." He is trying to sound indignant, but his voice is hoarse and drips with arousal. This gorgeous woman is going to make him go crazy any day.

"I do whatever I want, shepherd!" She slaps her hips once again against his hips and he groans loudly.

"You're such a slut sometimes," he says when he starts thrusting inside her wet pussy. He loves how his cock fits perfectly inside of her and he can fuck her the way she loves.

"Do you…" she trails off, gasping when he slightly changes the angle of his hips and his thrusts go deeper inside her. "Do you really thinking you are insulting me?" she asks. Her voice is hoarse and she wants, no, she needs this talk to end. So she shuts her mouth and starts reaching him thrust for thrust, his groans louder by the minute. The fire in the pity of her belly makes it hard for her to concentrate in anything but his cock inside her and his hips slapping against hers.

"I'm not trying to insult you, Your Majesty," he says when he starts to thrusts harder, seeing her mouth gape in a silent moan. "That was simply a statement of truth."

And then he starts pounding faster inside her, adoring the way her pussy grips his cock, squeezing it. Regina is so far gone in the sensations that she fails to notice when David releases one of her hips, wets his thumb, circling her puckered hole, and thrusts it inside very gently. Regina's hips still.

"What's the problem, Regina?" David asks innocently, but she senses the anticipation in his voice.

"You liked it, then?" She asks matter-of-factly, aware that she has managed to break the last taboo that held him back.

"You don't need to be answered, my queen. But once you asked, I answer: I loved it. I'm thinking about it ever since." He's moving his thumb inside her, now that he resumed fucking her cunt. "Do you want it, Regina?"

This is a no-brainer, if she is honest to herself. "Yes!" She answers, a gush of air leaving her lungs rapidly.

David opens the drawer and picks up the lube, applying a good amount in his fingers, gently fingering her, inserting one, two, and then three fingers. He knows this is important, but he can't wait much longer, before coating a good amount of lube in his cock.

"I want you to enjoy this, Regina." He says softly, his senses high and fogged with the need to fuck her ass once again.

"I will, David. Now stop talking and fuck me!"

Her reply sets the Prince on fire and he skims the tip of his cock in her pussy before positioning in her asshole. "As you wish, my queen!" He holds her hips with one hand, and with the other he slowly guides the tip of his cock inside her.

He's not exactly long, but his cock is thick and he thrusts slowly at first so that she can get used to his size. She's so tight he's already having a hard time to hold himself back enough for her to come. Still, no matter what happens, he's coming only when she does.

Minutes pass by and he's still slowly fucking her ass. Regina is impatient.

"David, stop being gentle. Fuck my ass!" She exclaims loud enough for him to obey instantly, and in the following minute the bed is squeaking and she has to hold the head of the bed for balance. "Yes David, yes!" She cries out, meeting him again thrust for thrust, adoring the way his cock goes in and out of her ass.

"Fuck Regina, you're so tight," he groans and his mind has a minute of clarity when he reaches her pussy and starts fingering her, his thumb stroking her clit fast.

"Harder David, fuck me harder!" She demands and this is exactly what he does. He pounds harder and faster, holding her by the hips, reciting the dirty things he still wants to do with her. Groans, whimpers and gasps echoing in the small apartment, and David still has his hand fingering Regina when she cries out and moans so loud he's sure the glasses of the windows would shatter.

"Regina," he moans her name deeply, and stiffens his back when he senses his own orgasm about to take him. He's still pounding inside her ass, his cock easily going in and out when he feels her moving.

"You're coming inside my mouth, dear Prince," Regina has a devilish look in her eyes when she envelopes him with her luscious lips, and that was David's undoing. He comes hard, his whole body trembling, still thrusting, only now inside Regina's mouth.

When he's able to concentrate a little, she's still with her mouth around his cock, fingers playing with his balls. And when he looks down, her eyes are shining, face flushed and it is such an innocent view to behold, even with a thick cock inside her mouth.

And when he pulls back, she shows him and he groans deeply, holding her face between his hands.

"You're swallowing?" He asks, amazed by how wanton she is. She only nods, closes her mouth and the next second she smiles, all his cum is gone down her throat. "You're so hot, Regina. I never thought you would do this." He kisses her, appreciating his taste in her tongue, adoring the fact that now he could fuck this wicked woman whenever she wanted him to.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love and help me to turn this into something else. Thank you for your time.<em>


	2. The Station

After some thought, I have decided to make these one shots one single story here on . So, I apologize for the inconvenience and from now on everything will be together. Thanks for your comprehension.

* * *

><p><em>The story is mine, the characters aren't. <strong>*sigh dramatically*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks before part 1.<em>

The Sheriff's office had become one of Regina's favorite places in Storybrooke. The building was different from the original one from the first curse; the jail cells had a tall wall separating them from the office itself, where there was only a big wooden desk. It was quite organized, to Regina's amazement, and was where David was reading some sort of report, chewing on a piece of red vine and looking very handsome as usual. She knocked at the door frame, and he looked up, grinning at her.

He was the Sheriff now, Emma having left the department shortly after Regina and David started seeing each other, saying that she needed to go back doing her original job. Hopefully she was using her super power for something other than catching villains that were threatening Storybrooke. Regina didn't mind, as long as she had time for Henry, the blond could do anything with her life.

But there was another interesting advantage to not have the woman in the station every day: her father was more than available whenever Regina wanted to see him. Sometimes she just wanted to talk to someone other than Tink or Mary Margaret or her assistant. And there were those days when she just wanted him to take her from behind, hard and fast, and make her come like only he can do. And today was one of those days.

It was summer and Regina was wearing a dark blue knee-long dress with thin straps that hugged her body right above her knees. Though slightly tight it was comfortable enough for her to bend over in front of the Sheriff (because queens do not kneel) and suck his cock as she was doing right then.

"Fuck, Regina!" David gasped breathlessly. She was sucking the head of his cock, cheeks hollow, one hand stroking him and the other massaging his balls. He moaned softly, hands clenching the arms of his chair. He loved it when Regina showed up at the station: there had been nothing to do lately, no villains, no threats, and no problems. The town was pretty boring and he usually spent his days at the station reading books that Belle dropped in to him every week. Or visiting porn sites or drawing, a hobby he almost forgot about when there were so many problems to solve.

"That's the point, dear Sheriff. I visit you with one goal in mind," Regina said, dropping a light kiss at the tip of his dick, before swallowing him whole (or as much as she could anyway). She bobbed her head up and down slowly, pressing her lips around him, the veins in his cock popping out. She hummed, loving to feel him growing hard in her mouth, it never failed to make her feel the heat between her legs grow with each moan and little litany he muttered, her heart racing. She released him and sucked his balls into her mouth before running her tongue along the underside of his cock.

David threw his head back and moaned loudly, it was enough to draw attention, but there was no one in the station or close enough to the building. He was breathing heavily and knew if he looked at her, he would probably lose it, and she would not be that happy with him, even though he knew she liked to swallow his cum.

Still, she was sucking him so well today that he was finding it hard not to come. His hands flew to her hair when he got up from the chair, holding her in place as he began fucking her pretty mouth. She slackened her jaw and let him go deep in her throat. She loved it when he took the lead, and fucked her mouth hard and deep like he was doing today. A handful of thrusts later, he pulled her up to him and plant a sloppy kiss in her mouth.

"Bend over the desk," David commanded, his voice deep and throaty.

Regina did as he demanded, holding the edge of the desk with a firm grip, knowing full well he was about to pound her pussy mercilessly. He ran his hands down her back, towards her rear, and massaged her ass cheeks, grabbing them firmly and biting each one, leaving a pretty red mark just as he always did. He opened them as he stared at her butthole, thinking about the other night when she had let him fuck her ass, but considered that now was not the time to do it again. But oh, he wanted it again, so much. He go up and teased her, skimming the tip of his cock along her slit. She gasped when he buried himself to the hilt in one swift motion, holding still inside her for a moment.

"So wet," he pulled out slowly, feeling how slick she was. "You're always so wet for me," he slipped inside her again and started fucking her slowly, holding her hips and lazily burying himself inside her. Regina, however, was impatient, she wanted, no, she needed to come and really could not understand why David insisted on fucking her like this every single time they meet. She seriously wanted to scream at him when he came to a halt and pulled out of her. She could have killed him at that very moment, but his warm hands left her hips and went to her sides. He held her breasts in his hands and pinched her nipples, making her gasp loudly, "Such sensitive tits you have, my queen!" he said in a lower voice, tense with need, but playful as usual.

He bent over her back, biting her right shoulder lightly and kissed her neck, his hands, she realized, were now firmly placed on the desk. "Are you ready, your Majesty?" his voice had strangely become softer, calmer even, but his breathing gave him away, betraying the need gripping his insides so hard that he could have come if she had only asked him to.

But he was thankful things were not that easy and he pushed her legs apart and drove his cock inside her, earning a groan from her. He thrust his cock in and out, driving her forward, making the desk move further from its place with each thrust. He hoisted her right leg up the desk and changed he angle of his hips, fucking her harder. He whispered obscenities into her ear just like he did every single time he buried his cock inside her, either in her cunt or her ass. He knew that words had a way to ignite the fire in her and he never disappointed. Today, however, his words were not enough, and when he saw her hand go down to rub her clit, he gripped her hips, somewhat slowing his thrusts and pounding deeper.

Regina was lost in a haze of lust, biting her lips to keep from crying out. "David," she whined, her body protesting the slow motion of his body, needing more, wanting more. Suddenly he pulled out of her, and when Regina turned her head to complain, he grasped her by the shoulders and turned her to him, crashing his lips onto hers, sweeping away everything from the desk, hoisting her up by the waist and sitting her over the wooden surface, holding her legs open wide. He rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb, his other hand squeezing her breast and pinching her nipples gently. Regina thrashed on the desk, her breathing labored. The slow fire that was under control, warming her insides, was now close to become an inferno; when she saw him looking down, his eyes hovering over her body, sweat glistening on her skin, chest heaving, lips parted, eyes wide opened. He knew that she was really gorgeous, sassy and regal when dressed in her mayor demeanor, but preferred her much more when she was like this, open and free and deliriously provocative. She shifted her hips, and he gripped them once again, driving inside her and pounding hard.

He was driving deeper, each thrust harder, bent over her, his mouth sucking her breasts, swinging from one to the other, his tongue tasting her hot skin, the faint smell of roses invading his senses. Regina pressed her hips to David's, the damp sound of skin slapping skin filling the small office. The tight sensation felt like a burning fire where David was fucking her up to her belly, spreading throughout her body. He pounded and pounded, her toes curling and in the next instant she shouted, coming so hard she felt like she was about to pass out. A handful of thrusts later, and David came too, lips pressing sloppy kisses to her neck and chest. He kept fucking her until he emptied completely inside her, pulling out and for a few moments he watched his come dripping out of her cunt. Beautiful sight, he thought, and slid two fingers in and out, and tasted it before sticking his tongue inside Regina's pussy. She lets out a loud wail followed by her hand pressing his face against her. David licked her up and down, his tongue diving inside her again, in and out until once again she was coming. He lapped their cum out of her, the flavor of them both irresistible to him.

When he looked up, she sat awkwardly, staring at him. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, tongues tangling together, stroking and battling for dominance, both humming in appreciation. Damn, this man was going to be the death of her, she was sure.

"That was… I don't know how to explain," he said holding her, breathing still irregular.

"I know," she replied, pressing tiny kisses to his shoulders, up to his neck. He shivered when she licked the shell of his ear and whispered hotly, "that's how you fuck your queen. There's nothing to hold back with me, David, I want you to embrace the naughty man that you are. Life is good when we accept our dark side as well."

Oh, he knew what she's talking about, but David thought she was a little late here. He'd embraced his dark side the day he decided that cheating was an option. But that is a story for another day.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. Crossing lines

_Here we are, when it all began. Hopefully is interesting enough for you guys. Know that we have conflict and a little bit of stubbornness down the stretch, but all good and consensual. By the way, this takes place three months prior to the first chapter._

* * *

><p>The ball room is 'beautifully' decorated. Red and golden stars hang from the ceiling and elegant, yet ridiculous white and blue tablecloths create a strange contrast with the white and red balls ornamenting the tables. Typical hideous choices made by Mary Margaret who lacked all sense of decoration. At least the food smells delicious and there's always a drink at arm's length. The night looks like it's going to be enjoyable, but the problem lies in one particular thing: Henry is travelling to Boston with Emma and Killian and is not coming back until next week.<p>

Snow didn't change the date of the ball, but Regina wishes she had. At least Henry would be with her and the evening would hardly be as boring as it was right now. Apparently the whole town is inside the room. The space isn't that big but with a bit of effort it's comfortably accommodating everyone without problem.

The buzz of chatter and the clicking of glasses throughout the ball room annoy Regina even more when she realizes how lonely she feels right now. She believes she has friends now that people stopped looking at her suspiciously, but Tink is somewhere with August and… that's exactly when she realizes that she has only one friend and she gets instantly depressed (Mary Margaret is a friend too, but it's also a little complicated after all). What kind of life is she living? She has no friends and her family is the most complicated and dysfunctional of all.

She wants to leave, wants to go home and drown her frustrations in a bottle of strong red wine. Regina's finger skims over the edge of the third dry martini she is drinking in a row. She's already feeling a little light-headed, but it's not enough to pull her away from this immense boredom.

That's when she sees David coming in her direction, eyes trained on her, a glass of whiskey in his hand and a small smile on his lips. Tonight he is wearing a dark blue suit with a navy blue tie, a white shirt and a vest under his jacket. The outfit hugs him perfectly, not showing much but enough to make sure every woman in the room shoots him at least one little lustful glance. Mary Margaret really is lucky.

"Good evening, Regina," he speaks happily, his smile broader, brighter and prettier than she's ever seen.

"Good evening, David," she replies, trying to put some enthusiasm in her voice, but failing miserably.

"Having fun tonight?" he asks conversationally. Regina hears a strange tone in his voice, as though he's expecting something else from this conversation.

"Not quite," she answers sharply, deciding that she doesn't want company. Maybe finishing her Martini is the best thing to do right now. Everyone knows she is attending the ball, therefore no one needs to know she intends to leave sooner. The problem is that David is not leaving her side: it seems like Mary Margaret knows her too well, and sends her gorgeous husband to make sure the queen is not leaving so soon.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Unless you have a plan to take me out of this boring party, I doubt you can help me at all," she replies politely, trying her best to not send the man away.

He gets closer to her and invades her personal space, looking intently into her eyes. Not that it annoys her, but it's not something that David would do, after all he is the gentlest, most respectful human being she's ever met in her life.

"I have a plan, Regina, but I doubt you will join me," he whispers in her ear and all of a sudden she feels a heavy tension between the two of them. Regina looks up to the stage where Mary Margaret is happily talking to Ruby and Ashley. _What is he doing?_

"What plan?" She regrets asking him the moment the words leave her mouth. He smiles brightly at her, there's a different gleam in his eyes, something she's never seen before.

"I can take you home and, if you let me, take good care of you, if you know what I mean," he says, his voice deep and surrounded by a heavy note of arousal.

"David, what are you doing?" Regina asks, horrified with him flirting so openly with her.

"Flirting?" He suggests amused by the way he is apparently affecting her.

"Don't! I'm not taking this road. You are Mary Margaret's husband and it's best for you to stay away from me." She looks at him and bites hard, "Besides, I don't think you can handle me." Regina scrunches her face and leaves before he has a chance to reply.

David follows her with his eyes until she's vanished in the middle of the dancing crowd, a mix of annoyance and amusement painting his face with determination, a grin plastered in his beautiful face while his mind runs wild. He wants Regina for so long now that he is surprised she never notices the way he looks at her lately, but if he's honest with himself, David Nolan has wanted Regina Mills for a long time now, way before he begun cheating on his wife.

Several hours later, still shaken by David's advance, Regina is at the far corner of the ball room, thinking about what he said to her. Did he really suggest taking her to her mansion and having his way with her? Because she is sure this is impossible. He and Mary Margaret are inseparable, always the sweetest everywhere, loving and caring at all times.

She is shaken because his whispered suggestion had the power to wake a lust for him that she thought was buried deep inside her long ago. She remembers the time she had him prisoner when Snow White took a bite of the poisoned apple, and how much she wanted to ravish him, rip his clothes off and have _her_ way with that perfect body of his. And the bulge in his pants suggested nothing more than awesome sex.

But the sleeping curse was broken and the curse happened. 28 years later Emma showed up and for some reason she doesn't really remember anymore, Regina had him in her kitchen, a glass of wine in her hand, and the old need to fuck him came back full force.

Now, though, he is the one making a move and she feels uncomfortable because she is in such good terms with Mary Margaret that Regina feels a little bit awkward. But this awkwardness is not enough to erase the memory of his hot breath in her ear and his suggestive offer. She groans and closes her eyes, turning her back to the ball room that is still very much full of festive people.

The dance floor is full of wannabe dancers, a horror show if you ask to those only watching, the lights are dim and practically everyone is either dancing or talking to someone else. That's when a strong hand grips Regina by the arm and pulls her towards a small room in the back of the building. She fights the hard grip and she threats to scream, but when she sees who is taking her outside, the words get stuck in her throat. _Oh damn, what are you doing, David?_

"What are you doing, David?" She whispers, looking around, noticing that they are in a room where the sounds of the party are barely heard. He's looking at her with a feral look, ragged breath coming out of his mouth and his hands are shaking.

"What do you thing I'm doing, Regina?"

"I have no idea, but you need to stop," she turns her back to leave when he grabs her forearm and pulls her to him, crashing his lips on hers.

Regina fights back and pushes him away.

"You're drunk, David, stop this right now," she warns him gravely. Once again he steps towards her, invading her personal space, making her back away until her back hits the wall. His look disturbs her deeply, and ignites a strange will to give in to this, but she can't. "I don't want you to do anything you will regret. We are friends, and I wish to remain just like this," she tells him, voice trembling with his closeness.

"I'm not that drunk, Regina, I know exactly what I am doing and what I want. And I know you want it too," he says, his nose skims the soft skin of her cheek. She gasps.

"I have no idea what you're saying," she tells him, trying to sound firm, but the weakness in her voice and the trembling hands give her away.

"You do, my queen, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop fighting it Regina, because since that blasted curse was broken, every single day I think about that evening in your house," his tone is an octave lower, so deep that goose bumps break all over her skin. "I want to fuck you, Regina."

She moans so loud, Regina fears someone will hear her, but she remembers that the loud music and the tight shutting door will not let any sound float out of the tiny room or so she thinks.

David then attacks her neck, licking and scraping his teeth on it, lavishing the skin, leaving it damp and sensitive. He showers her jaw with wet kisses until he reaches and pulls her ear lobe between his teeth, biting it gently. She exhales a breath she didn't notice she was holding. He looks up to her, holding her jaw with a strong hand, looking deeply into her eyes. He can't read her, but he's going to break that wall that kept her away from people. For now, though, he just needed to take her lips, and so he kisses her. She responds in kind, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, hungrily devouring his mouth.

His hands are otherwise occupied, pulling her skirt up her thighs, he looks down to see a breathtaking pair of tiny black laced panties. He whimpers and turns her around. Regina is facing the wall, when he practically tears her panties from her body and touches her pussy, running a finger through her slit, feeling her completely wet.

"And now I want to know why you were resisting so much, my queen," he asks, knowing what her answer would be, but needing to hear it all the same.

"Your wife," she begins to say when he inserts a finger inside her, making her moan into the wall.

"What about her?" He asks like it's normal for him to do what he is doing to her body right now.

"We can't do this. I can't. We are," she trails off and gasps loudly when he inserts a second finger inside her cunt. She takes a deep breath and completes, "We are on good terms now, David," she stutters his name, his ministrations inside her making it impossible for her to concentrate, and her body is almost giving in, but she has to fight, fight harder. "I don't want to lose her friendship," Regina adds and exhales when she feels his thumb rubbing her clit.

"You won't, Regina. Unless you want to, I have no intention to tell her what's happening here," he kisses the back of her neck, and the moan Regina utters is guttural and screams that she's about to surrender. "Don't fight it Regina, I know you want this as much as I do," he now whispers in her ear and she gives in completely when he turns her head back and takes her mouth in a deep kiss, tongues battling for dominance, and she moans into his mouth when he thrusts more quickly inside her.

David groans because he never knew how wet Regina could get just with his fingers inside her. He wants his cock deep inside her, and that's when he breaks the kiss, turns her around again, and grabs the edge of her dress and tears it apart, making her gasp. He gasps in surprise when he realizes she's not wearing a bra, and all of a sudden her perfect breasts are in front of him. He dives to them, swirling his tongue around one nipple while he thumbs its twin, making the brunette groan and gasp and utter incoherent words. He gives a long lick to her breast and watches it bounce beautifully before paying the same attention to the other, entranced by the beauty that she insists to keep hidden away from the world. Right now David is glad he is the one to ravish those delicious breasts.

Regina is not happy to have her dress torn apart like that, but she is really not paying that much of attention to this tiny detail, now that David has three fingers thrusting in and out of her dripping wet cunt. He quickens the thrusts and bites at her ear lobe, whispering all the naughty things he wants to do with her. David takes his fingers out of her, licking them clean, eyes closed savoring her taste, she gasps out loud and groans deep in her throat, surprised with his bold actions.

She is breathing hard and her head is spinning, but she manages to concentrate enough to flick her wrist and in the next second his clothes are neatly folded on the floor, his hard cock rubbing against her thigh.

David holds his cock and rubs the tip between her folds up and downs, making Regina moan deeply once again. She isn't begging to him, but she's so close to do just that. Then, when she least expects, David thrusts his cock inside her, making her yelp in surprise, her head lolls back and hits the wall.

At first, he thrusts slowly for her to get used to his size. Soon enough, though, the burn consuming him spurs him on and he is starts thrusting harder, and Regina's head hits the wall hard, she winces.

"Sorry, are you alright?" he asks, stilling his thrusts and looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," she answers breathlessly, "don't stop!"

David thrusts again, and nuzzles her neck, licking it and tasting her salty skin. His body is on fire, he wants more, he wants to make her come, and he wants to show her that he can fuck her the way she deserves. He wants to prove her that he can handle her better than anyone else.

That's when, all of a sudden, he stops, pulling out of her, hooking Regina's right leg up and thrusting inside her again, pounding hard and fast, his pelvic bone rubbing her clit with every thrust, and soon Regina sinks her nails into his back, leaving deep marks in his flesh, wailing loud enough to make him put a finger over her lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "No one needs to suspect about anything right now."

He keeps fucking her harder and faster, and Regina runs her nails up and down his back, bites his neck and tells him she wanted him to fuck her for the longest of time. She feels him speed up his thrusts, groaning and mumbling into her neck. He stiffens inside her and pulls out, stroking his cock fast, moaning, eyes closed. He rests his forehead on her shoulder and mumbles things she can't understand. She runs her hands up and down and his face is flushed and soon he comes all over her belly. She is whispering to him how gorgeous he is and how pleased she is he fucked her.

When he is spent and dry, he falls forward, his weight pinning her against the wall enough to keep her from falling, once her legs feel like pure liquid, and she manages to hold him for a while. When he raises his head and looks at her, Regina has a haunted look in her face and before he can say anything, she tells him to not look for her and in the next instant she vanishes in a puff of purple cloud.

He hits the wall when she's gone, and his wet chest get all dirty, but he doesn't really care. Her clothes are the only remaining proof that she was in that room. David puts his clothes back on and gets her torn dress and underwear, folds them and hides them for him to pick up later. He knows this was a possibility. He knows this could've happened as it did, but he doesn't regret what just happened, because he had a taste of Regina Mills, and he wanted it again. And being the stubborn man he was, David is now more than certain that he's going to do whatever it takes to have Regina for good.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
